


Desire for Power

by ImperialRemnant



Series: The Kylux Collection [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: I dunno????, Jealous Kylo maybe??, M/M, Poe being a lil shit??? xD, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialRemnant/pseuds/ImperialRemnant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux has a proposition for Poe, and Kylo later finds out (I guess this could kinda be considered a prequel for “Strong in Different Ways”?).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire for Power

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going through interviews about General Hux and using certain words and phrases as titles *sigh*.

“I have a proposition for you,” Hux stood over Poe in the prison cell. The prisons as dark as the First Order itself.

“Not interested,” Poe replied, sitting on the lone bench of the cell. His hands in binders.

Hux continued anyway, not caring what he said, “You don’t need to give up the information about the Resistance, as long as you hand yourself over to me.”

Poe held up his already bound hands, “You’ve had me locked up in here a while.”

Hux chuckled, “You misunderstood me, Dameron.”

Silence. But Poe caught on quick, “Oh, you mean become your _sex slave_? Well I’m flattered and it’s not that I don’t swing that way – I do – but you’re not really my type. Sorry.”

“Not even for you precious Resistance?” Hux asked, sounding surprised.

Poe laughed, “You must be pretty stupid if you’d think, even for a moment, I’d rather _that_ over torture. Besides, you seem like the guy into a lot of kinky shit I would not be in to.”

Hux was silent, shifting his position, putting his hands behind is back, stepping closer to Poe, “Perhaps you’d enjoy it.”

“Perhaps I wouldn’t,” Poe spat, he glared at Hux. Stubbornness not allowing him to look away.

Hux leaned forward, so Poe could smell his goddamn awful breathe. “Not even for your precious Finn?”

Poe spat in his face, “Not. Interested.”

Hux stood up, wiping the spit off his face. Snarling, he said, “Lots of pain is coming your way, Poe Dameron, in the form of the dark side of the Force. You will wish you had taken up my offer.”

“I’ll never wish it, for as long as the universe exists.”

No reply from Hux, the General simply turned around and left the cell.

* * *

 Poe thought that was the end of that, until Kylo Ren came in to torture him.

The torture was expected from Kylo, what he hadn’t expected was the realisation he’d have as Kylo spoke to him.

“Hux informed me you weren’t willing to share Resistance secrets,” and Kylo had his hand up, ready to use Force abilities to torture it out of him.   

Although broken and battered from days of being in the cell, Poe smirked.

“And that’s all he told you?” Poe asked, surprised, “Not the whole: I wouldn’t have to tell him anything if I became his play thing?”

Kylo’s hand stiffened, and he lowered it, “What?”

And that’s when the lightbulb went off in Poe’s head. Well then.

“ _Oh_ , so you’re just not doing it for him anymore, are you?” Poe couldn’t help but let out a snort, “This is too good!”

“It’s not like that,” Kylo insisted. Something in his voice suggested it was, but he wasn’t willing to admit to it. “Whether you agreed or not, Hux has violated orders.”

“Whether you admit it or not, meesa thinks there’s something more going on,” Poe said with a sing-song voice, raising his eyebrows. Maybe he was going a little insane from being locked in the cell.

“It matters not,” Kylo said, raising his hand once again, “I shall handle Hux _later_.”

And even after all the joking, there was still excruciating pain, and Poe couldn’t help but let out a deafening scream.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a review and/or kudos! <3 :D


End file.
